


Heathers oddities

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Ghost Hunting, Incorrect Quotes, Sexuality, Why do I do this, holy cow, otp challenge, what, writers block relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: A series of random posts I do to get out of writers block. They vary in the subject and theme and how they're written.





	1. You're a what?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small conversation between the Heathers and Veronica to which some shocking news is learned.
> 
> M:MacNamara  
> V:Veronica  
> C:Chandler  
> D:Duke(she dont got much of a role)

*Veronica and MacNamara giggling and hugging on eachother*

C: You guys suck at hiding your gayness.

V:*nervous shift* W-Watta ya mean?

M:We. Were not gay

C:Ha! Ok, sure you to are the gayest people ive ever met. But if you really wanna hide it i know someone who could teach you.

V: Oh um ok and whos that?

C:Can't say.

M: Plleeeeaaase?

V:Fine, at least give me their number.

C:No need.

M:Why?

C:Shes already here

M:*Confused look*

V:*glances at Duke*

D:Dont look at me im hella straight

C:*annoyed sigh*

V:*Confused then shocked look*

V:WAIT.

M:WHAT?!

C:Oh my westerberg, can you explain to her please?

V:*explains to Mac*

M:HOLY SHIT!

V:LANGUAGE!

C:Haha, thats right, the demon queen of highschool is a raging lesbian.


	2. Character sexualities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sexuality ideas

Heather Chandler- Gay/Lesbian  
Heather McNamara- Pansexual  
Heather Duke- Questioning  
Veronica Sawyer- Bisexual  
JD- Demisexual  
Martha Dunstock- Straight  
Ram Sweeney- S T R A I G H T? Gay (for Kurt)  
Kurt Kelly- S T R A I G H T? Gay (For Ram)


	3. Otp challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otp challenge for Heather Chandler and Veronica Sawyer

* * *

**Most complicated Starbucks order?**  
Heather's Starbucks order is so complex that Veronica gets overly annoyed.

**Who wants kids, how many?**  
Veronica wants kids, she'd like 2, heather doesn't want to do anything that could affect her perfect body so she leaves it up to Veronica to have the babies.

**Who's the worst cook?**  
Veronica finds the microwave to be best, while Heather likes to make and bake things with the oven and stove.

**Motherly instincts?**  
Veronica normally has the motherly instincts, though Heather can come out of nowhere with intense instincts.

**Who falls asleep first?**  
Heather usually falls asleep first, Veronica stays up to read. Sometimes out loud to a sleeping Heather.

**Blanket hog?**  
Heather will make a blanket burrito around herself, pulling the covers off Veronica. Then kicking the bedding into the floor and cuddling Veronica.

**Who proposes?**  
Both of them had the same plan to propose at the same time. Each trying to out do the other at proposals.

**Sock wearer?**  
Heather prefers to wear socks around the house and such, her feet get cold easily and she doesn't like being barefoot.

**Who wakes up first?**  
Heather normally wakes up first though she does wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes and just cuddles up to Veronica.

**Which one sings and which one listens/plays the music?**  
Veronica loves to sing along with the music as Heather just smiles and listens to her sing, sometimes joining in. She also plays the songs.

**Makes the coffee?**  
Heather makes the coffee in the morning while Veronica sleeps and brings it to her in bed along with some food.

**Who complains about messes?**  
Heather, even though her room can get messy sometimes heather doesn't like clutter and likes everything to be clean.

**Who takes Longer showers?**  
Heather takes the longer showers normally as she's dancing and singing and washing her hair, Veronica joins her sometimes and they take even longer.

**Who laughs to much?**  
Veronica. Heather finds her laugh adorable though.

**Who reminds the other to be safe?**  
Veronica has to force Heather to put on sunscreen and to buckle up when she drives(even though heather needs to learn to drive slower).


	4. That's not a ghost dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A text chat between the Heathers and Veronica with a bit of "ghost hunting"

Ronton-Logged on: 3:41 am

  
**Ronton:** Yo, ChanChan you up?

  
MythiccB-Logged on: 3:45

  
**MythiccB:** I wasn't but now I am why the fuck are you?

  
**Ronton:** Couldn't sleep. Wanna watch a scary movie?

  
**MythiccB:** I don't know if you realize but I'm not in the same house as you.

  
**Ronton:** Well bitch get your cute ass over here so I can cuddle it!

  
**MythiccB:** Darling. I love you but no.

  
**Ronton:** Fine. better idea. Wanna ghost hunt?

  
**MythiccB:** um where? I'm not getting shot cause your dumbass took me into a devil worshiper hot spot. And did you not just hear my answer?

  
**Ronton:** The school the spookiest place on the planet!

  
**MythiccB:** I hate you. But fine let me get my ghost hunting clothes!

  
**Ronton:** you have ghost hunting clothes?

  
**MythiccB:** did you expect anything less from me?

  
**Ronton:** Honestly no. See you in 20

  
**MythiccB:** Got ya babes;)

  
MythiccB: Logged off: 4:03

  
Ronton- Logged off: 4:03

 

"I'm recording this bitch, Hi! Veronica here, were investigating a haunted school, its full of dead dreams and depression. Say hi, Chandler." Veronica say, shifting the camera to Heather. "Sup, Fuckers. Lets catch some ghost." Creeping slowly down the hall, spooky moans emerge from the biology room to the left. "I think their is a ghost in there Chan!" Veronica gasps. "Um hun, I don't think those are ghost! Don't open the door!" Chandler yells. Veronica kicks open the door and points the camera towards the source. "Told you." Heather cringes, Veronica's mouth drops open. Lets just say Mac, Duke, Chan, and Ronnie don't talk about that night, well at least they try to fill Mac brings it up. Why were mac and Duke there? Who the fuck knows.

Macbook- Logged on: 6:20

  
DukeRoot- Logged on: 6:22

  
**MacBook:** So That was crazy

  
**DukeRoot:** No shit.

  
MythiccB- Logged on: 6:24

  
Ronton: Logged on: 6:26

  
**MythiccB:** Why do we even need to talk about it?

  
**MacBook:** cause it happened and it was weird

  
**MythiccB:** the only person who hasn't seen that is Sawyer. So it's not a shock to find you two like _~that~_

  
**DukeRoot:** Id stop there Heather.

  
**Ronton:** Wait no, Care to explain?

  
**MythiccB:** Last New Years. That's all you need to know baby.

  
**Ronton:** WAIT DID YOU FIND DUKE AND MAC OR WERE YOU A PART OF IT?

  
**MythiccB:** That's for me to know and for you to think about.

  
**MacBook:** Chandler! Shut it!

  
**Ronton:** MAC. SPILL.

  
**MythiccB:** No need, I'll show you this weekend.

  
**MacBook:** HEATHER NO

  
**MythiccB:** HEATHER YES

  
**DukeRoot:** My god you two need to stop. It was just a threesome.

  
**Ronton:** THE FUCK AM I JUST HEARING ABOUT THIS NOW?!

  
MythiccB- Logged off: 6:24

  
MacBook- Logged off: 6:25

  
DukeRoot- Logged off: 6:25

  
**Ronton:** You all are bitches.

  
Ronton- Logged off: 6:28


	5. Incorrect quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something I had sitting in my drafts. I also did this at two in the morning.

Veronica: You need a hobby  
JD: I have a hobby  
Veronica: Being sad isn't a hobby

JD: It's against my moral compass.  
Veronica: Your moral compass is a FUCKING ROULETTE WHEEL!

Mac: Just be yourself, say something nice  
Chandler: Which one? I can't do both.

Chandler: I like your style, I like your class, but most of all.... I like your ass.  
Veronica:*Blushing face palm*

Mac: Oh come on, I wasn't that drunk last night.  
Veronica: You were flirting with Duke.  
Mac: So? She's my girlfriend.  
Veronica: You asked if she was single.  
Chandler: And then cried when she said she wasn't.

Mac: *Walking downstairs* Is something burning?  
Chandler: *leaning seductively on the counter* Just my desire for you..  
Mac: The toaster is on fire.

Mac: My girlfriend is to tall for me to kiss her on the lips. What should I do?  
JD: Punch her in the stomach, then when she doubles over in pain, kiss her.  
Ram and Kurt: Tackle her.  
Chandler: Dump her.  
Duke: Kick her in the shin.  
Veronica: NO TO ALL THOSE. JUST ASK ME TO LEAN DOWN DAMMIT.

Mac:You're like an angel with no wings.  
Veronica:So like a person.

Veronica: it's really muggy outside  
Chandler: I swear to fucking god if I go outside and all our mugs are on the lawn I'm kicking you out.  
Veronica: *sips coffee from bowl*

Chandler: I wasn't sure what kind of Chocolates you liked so I got them all  
Veronica: Their are like 300 boxes here...  
Chandler: I panicked, Ok?! Valentines is very stressful.

Chandler: If I die my funeral is gonna be the biggest party and everyone's invited.  
Mac: "If."  
Veronica: Great, the only party I've ever been invited to and you may not even die.  
JD: *whispering* She will...

Mac: I know we don't see eye to eye on things.  
Chandler :That's because you're short.

Duke: Who the fuck  
Mac: Language!  
Duke: Whom the fuck  
Mac: No


End file.
